


Wanna Play a Game?

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan imagines, bang chan scenarios, bang chan smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: After a recent breakup some friends took you out for a little fun to keep your mind off of things. You ended up meeting a cute guy at the club, and he practically swept you off your feet. But you had no idea the 'cute guy' from the club was actually a lunatic who loved to play mind games.**there is a plot twist towards the end**
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wanna Play a Game?

**warnings:** mentions of kidnapping, chained, gagged, knife play, blood, cutting, biting, marking, oral (f), fingering.

_**please remember that this is a work of fiction, and it does not portray Chan in anyway. Read at your own risk, and abide the warnings.**_

**_*this fic is also posted to my tumblr page - clandestine-lixie*_ **

**_\-----------_ **

The smell of mildew filled your senses. Opening your eyes, you look around the room and nothing in the environment surrounding you was at all familiar to you. You were stripped of your clothing, standing there in nothing but your lacy bra and panties. Your wrists were chained to the stone cold wall, your ankles chained as well, the metal cuffs dug into your skin every time you tried to move. 

How the fuck did you get here? What is going on? Were you kidnapped?

You wanted to scream so loud, but there was a gag in your mouth. Last you remembered, you were at the club with some friends, and you were flirting with a gorgeous dark haired man. His sweet delicate voice softly echoed through your head. He bought you a couple of drinks, not remembering much after the second beverage. That was not like yourself, you’ve never been one to have two drinks and be too shit faced drunk to not remember anything.

The lights suddenly flicker on, your eyes adjusting to the bright lighting. You now get a good look at your surroundings. There are dingy looking metal chains hanging off the filthy stone walls. The concrete floor was smeared in what looked like old dried blood.

You try to scream again, but the gag muffles your cries. Suddenly, a crazy looking puppet on a bicycle stops at your feet, it makes a horrible gut screeching laugh. You look down at the puppet, frightened about what's going to happen next. You try to kick the creepy looking puppet thing with your chained ankle with no success. 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

You knew that voice. It belonged to the handsome man from the club. The sweet man who bought you drinks, and practically swept you off your feet. He walks into the room, dropping a black bag onto the dirty floor. You are mesmerized by his beauty once again. His attire has changed from what he was wearing earlier. He is now dressed in a white button up shirt that’s half undone, giving you a sneak peek of his chest, the sleeves were half rolled up his forearms, showing off trails of prominent veins that ran up his arms. Black slacks that hugged his perfect waistline.

His masculine woodsy cologne engulfs you, swallowing you up. He placed his hands on each side of your head against the wall, caging you between them. Your forehead was practically touching his. You once again tried to scream, but the fucking gag was in the way. The back of his fingers glided down your tear streaked face. His warm breath trickled along your chin. 

“If I remove the gag, do you promise not to scream? If you scream I’ll gag you again, but next time I’ll gag you with something else much bigger than this gag.” 

**_What?_ **

You had so many thoughts and questions running through your head. Is he going to kill you? Why are you chained up like this? And where are you?

You nodded your head in agreement. The man pulls the gag from your mouth, saliva running down the corners of your mouth. You snake your tongue across your dried cracked lips.

“W-What do you want from me?”

“What do I want from you? I want so much from you, Y/n.”

“I-I don’t understand. W-What is your name?” You asked nervously.

It was something you should have asked him earlier that night at the club when he was buying you drinks, and flirting with you. 

“Now you wanna know my name? Just call me... Chan.”

He glides two fingers between your breasts, he groans deeply under his breath. Your breathing becomes heavy, your heart pounding hard against your chest. 

“Here’s what we are going to do, Y/n. We are going to play a little game. You give me the answers I want, then you get to live. If you tell me the wrong answers, well we can go about this the hard way and I’ll just fuck it right out of you, and then I’ll kill you. The choice is yours, because we both win either way.” He chuckled, his laugh echoed off the walls.

He walked back to the middle of the room and pulled out a butcher knife from the black bag. You swallowed hard, tears continue to stream down your cheeks. This was it, this was how you were going to die. You pulled hard on your restraints but it’s just no use. You are trapped between the wall and the man you met earlier that night. The gorgeous man you thought was a total saint. What a lie that turned out to be. He reeked of pure evil.

“P-Please don’t hurt me,” you pleaded, your voice sounding shaky.

“Oh, I’ll only hurt you if you don’t give me the answers I want. You might actually enjoy this,” he chuckled, this time his laugh sent shivers down your spine.

Chan takes the edge of the sharp blade, placing it between your breasts, and under the lacy fabric of your bra. The cold metal of the knife actually felt welcoming against your scorching hot skin.

“Tell me where your ex boyfriend is, Y/n.”

“W-What, my ex? H-He… I think he was flying overseas for b-business. I don’t really know much more than that. God, please don’t hurt me.” 

A whimper escaped your lips as you felt the blade of the knife dig a little deeper into your chest, as if that answer wasn’t good enough for him. This was not at all how you imagined your night out with some girlfriends. They just wanted to get your mind off your ex, but instead you are chained to a wall, by a gorgeous psycho and being drilled for answers about your ex who you haven’t heard from in over a month.

“You know how beautiful you look when you’re frightened like this.” He leans into your ear, his tongue skirting the edges of your earlobe.

“This makes me so fucking hard, such a shame your scumbag of an ex isn’t here to watch me fucking torture this pretty little body of yours.”

He bites down on your ear hard, making your body tremble in fear. He takes the knife and pulls back hard. Your breasts spill from the now torn bra. Chan groans at the sight of your voluminous tits, nipples hardening at the sounds he just made. Your body was now betraying you. You didn’t know to be scared, or turned on.

“P-Please, don’t hurt me. Can you just... put the knife down. P-Please?” 

“Oh, already? But baby, we were just getting started.”

He pressed the side of the blade over your skin. A shiver ran through your body, either from the cold metal or from the sadistic smile Chan gave you. Looking between your breasts, he smiled wider as he turned the knife again. Your breath hitched as you felt the sharp edge against your skin. Hard enough for it to hurt but not enough to puncture the skin. 

_**Yet.** _

“Your skin is so perfect baby. Such a shame we have to ruin it.”

Chan moved closer to you, his chest pushing on the blade even more into you. A cry of pain slips past your lips as he murmurs into your ear. He pulls back, you don’t even have a second to catch a breath before he’s running the blade down, making a long shallow cut from your chest to your belly button. You cry out in pain, eyes closing tightly. Pulling his knife away, Chan bites his lips looking at the thin line of blood slowly appearing on your skin. 

“So fucking beautiful.” 

You hear him murmur, another wave of pain crashing through you as he runs the knife across your belly, deep enough to draw blood, but still so shallow. Not wanting to ruin the fun too early. 

“Oops, I just couldn’t help myself.”

A new thin layer of blood appeared on your body, Chan’s eyes focused on it. He tosses the blade to the ground. The sounds of the knife hitting the ground echoed so loudly. He slouches down and licks along the first cut. His tongue running between your breasts. Your body unconsciously arching against him. He smirks at your action. 

“Oh… so you are enjoying this, are we?” 

His wide red smile makes you whimper. You practically melt when his warm, wet mouth connects with your damp skin. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, biting down on the sensitive bud. You squirm under his touch, arching your back away from the wall to get more from him.

“You like that, baby? You want more of that? Then tell me where your scumbag ex boyfriend keeps the case files hidden.”

Chan steps back and slaps your breast, leaving a red mark in its wake. You yelped loudly, the stinging pain coursing through your entire body. Why is he so fixated on your ex boyfriend? Is he part of the recent case that your ex had been working on or something?

“I-I don’t know. H-He never talked to me about work when I was with him. He always left work, at work. I never pressured him to tell me either.”

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for, baby.”

He slaps the other breast with his hand, he bites down hard on your nipple again. It stung so badly, but fuck your body was betraying you once again. You felt embarrassingly wet down there. Crazy as it sounded, you wanted so badly for him to touch you there.

Yeah, you wanted a crazy psycho to touch you in all the right places. You wondered if maybe you were actually a crazed psycho yourself. 

“Please…” you begged, sounding like a desperate whore.

“Please what, baby?” 

“I-I need more of you.” 

The voice that came out of your mouth surely didn’t sound like your own. Yup, you were definitely crazy, or headed in that direction.

“You want more of me, hmmm?”

Chan’s hand slipped under the waistband of your panties. He growled when his fingers came in contact with your wetness. You grinded against his fingers, seeking more. 

“Looks like I got all night to toy with you, before I kill you.”

—

“CUT! That’s a wrap for today. Great job today everyone and happy halloween. Go enjoy yourselves. We’ll meet back here bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

The announcement over the loudspeaker boomed throughout the production studio. Your personal assistant comes running at you with a black silk robe. You thank her, taking it from her grip and slipping it on. Christopher whispers into your ear before leaving you, which makes your heart swell.

You’ve been keeping a little secret from the press that you and Christopher are actually pretty exclusive and have been for sometime. You shooed your personal assistant away. Telling her to go enjoy some trick or treating with her kids. 

You opened the door to your dressing room, and kicked off the silly fuzzy slippers. You head for the shower, washing off all the fake blood from your chest and stomach. You thought of Christopher when he touched you down there. All of that was real, there was nothing fake about it. You craved him in so badly in so many ways.

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around your body. You jump out of your skin when you see that Christopher was sitting on the leather couch. He has also showered, his hair was a damp mess. God, he looked so damn sexy.

“I hope no one saw you sneaking into my dressing room.” 

“No one was around, but even if they did see. What can they say? For all they know we could be working on some lines or … something. Come here.”

You yank the towel off, straddling his sides, his hands found purchase on your hips. 

“I know it’s all an act, but I hate playing this character and knowing I’m going to have to kill you in the next scene.” Christophers fingers stroked your cheek, his thumb running across your lower lip.

“It’s just pretend, babe. Try not to think about it. Why don’t we try and take your mind off it, hmm?”

“Well, I also can’t stop thinking about how wet you were on set out of my head.”

“Is that so? Wanna do something about it?”

“Is that an invitation?”

You nodded your head, squealing like a schoolgirl when Christopher picked you up roughly, and laid you down on the sofa, he hovers over you while his soft plump lips are on yours. They slowly traveled down your neck, he delicately kisses between each breast, kissing the red marks from earlier. You bite your lip as you watched Christopher descend lower, and lower down your body. He groans deeply when he runs his fingers through your wet slit. You arched your back as his fingers kept gliding through your folds. 

“So wet, baby.” 

He pushed his fingers inside you, whimpering moans slipped past your lips as his tongue licked you in long, slow strokes, so slow it tore your nerves to pieces and left you shaking with so much desire. You weaved your fingers through his damp hair, his dark brown orbs connecting with yours. You knew you weren’t going to last long at how good he was making you feel. His lips sealed around your swollen clit, you screamed as he sucked the sensitive flesh, tugging on his hair harder, grinding against his mouth, wanting more and more of what he was willing to give you. 

You tightly closed your eyes, back arching off the couch as flashes of white light exploded behind your eyelids as you rode wave, after wave of your climax that was crashing through your body. Your body shuddering over and over again.

Christopher pulls away from your pussy, looking you in the eyes. 

“Who needs candy on halloween when I have the sweetest thing right in front of me.”


End file.
